JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Down Under The Stars
by Allenius
Summary: Watch as another chapter of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure unfolds in an alternate universe modern day Australia! Detective Joji Joestar and his gang of lovable misfits race against an unknown, overwhelming villain to get their hands on the legendary Golden Kangaroo


_**Chapter 1: The Southbank Murder**_

The night life of Southbank, Australia, was quieter than usual. A massive thunderstorm had rolled through, oppressively assaulting anyone who came outside with a barrage of violent rain. Out in the storm, a bloodied man stumbled in the vacant streets. His head throbbed and his feet screamed in agony as he slipped into an alleyway. He frantically pulled his waterproofed phone from his ragged pockets. His fingers hot and raw, fumbled on the keypad. 0...0...0. Gathering a quivering breath, the stranger put the speaker to his sensitive ear. His hazel eyes darted back and forth in the relentless rain like a madman. An agonizingly long ring burrowed shook his eardrums, right as the distance sound of footsteps caused the cowardly man to turn around in a panic. The second ring followed as he discovered nothing in the dull haze. The third came when a trash can fell over and nearly slammed into the frantic stranger. On cue, the automated voice traditionally came on the line.

"_You have dialed emergency triple 0. Your call is being connected._"

This was instantly followed by a woman's gentle voice coming through.

"Triple 0, do you need police, fire and rescue or ambulance?"

Only the roar of the rain came through the line.

"Is anyone there?" She called.

The man then replied in a desperate frenzy of anxiety. "Get me all fuckin' three of them!" He practically swallowed the microphone of his phone.

"Where are you, sir?" She asked, deadly calm. Another terrible crash came through. "Sir, are you okay?"

A deafening explosion followed by the hissing churning of electricity was the only response she got.

"Sir?!" She cried shrilly as the line cut off. Only the worst could be assumed.

The dreary morning shone through the modern window of a small, yet tidy apartment. The shrill ringing of a cell phone abruptly awoke Joji Joestar from his profound slumber. Extremely annoyed, the azure haired man snatched his annoying device from the nightstand. He lifted the phone to his ear and spoke in a husky, low tone as his free hand vigorously rubbed his sore eyelids.

"Hello?" He croaked.

"Detective Joestar." The gruff voice of a more venerable gentleman answered. "There's been a homicide in Southbank."

Joji stared dully at his ceiling, challenging it to blink. After about an odd minute he rose wearily and groaned. "Good on ya… What's this to me, Smith?"

Smith's hesitance could be felt through the call. "The victim croaked under some rather suspicious circumstances. I have reason to believe it's Stand related. I need you to come and confirm. "

"And why would you say that?" the private detective questioned, rising from his bed with a stretch and a relieved groan.

"Just get your ass over here, Detective Joestar. You will be making some sound cash off this case. I will text you the location shortly." Smith responded rather harshly. Joji rolled his eyes as he pulled a pair of snow white trousers over his ankles and then over his boxers.  
"Alright, alright. Lemme get my daks on!" He grumbled.

"Make it snappy." The agent stated before hanging up. Annoyed, Joji discarded the Android device onto his unkempt bed. He plopped onto the mess of fabric, cotton and springs with a lavender dress shirt in hand. The detective looked out and to the quaint park, briefly considering returning to his proper sleep. However, his rumbling stomach scolded him. He couldn't afford to neglect any cases. Reluctantly moving from his daze, Detective Joestar dressed (handsomely, I might add.) Messily, he shoved the ends of his half buttoned, into his pants and pulled an old stick of gum from his breast pocket. Munching on his chewy, the Joestar slapped on a snakeskin belt. The detective slipped on an undyed coat adorned with a coral pin made of polished brass and glittering silver.

Throwing open the door, Joji descended down the shallow staircase practically forgetting to lock up. The young man gently stroked his unshaven face in thought as he carefully slipped into the tan pickup in parking space A-903. He pulled a pair of shades from his inner coat pocket and pushed them up the bridge of his nosePromptly throwing his trusty truck into reverse, Joji exited the garage and then took off. The Joestar pondered what could have conceivably compelled someone like Smith to suspect a Stand's involvement in a homicide. The arrogant bastard could be even more skeptical than him at times. Still lost in thought, he got flipped off by a few erratic drivers. He carefully drew in the misty morning air, preparing himself for a bit of a drive.

10 precious minutes of relatively peaceful driving passed before Joji found himself at the address Smith had texted him. Parking his truck on the main street, Joji looked around, tall, tight packed buildings of glass and steel boxed him in. The morning sun lazily hung next to a towering skyscraper. Leftover clouds from last night's thunderstorm cast a chaotic pattern of dull shade and unimaginative light. Latching his truck door behind him, Detective Joestar leapt onto the sidewalk. The rare car or two passed as he navigated with Google Maps. The phone swiftly led him to a back alleyway. Two officers and a line of police tape cordially greeted him.

A plumper, stouter man with a gray mustache produced a pleasant smile and gently waved to Joji.

" Mornin' Detective Joestar. You look like you went through hell."

Joji naturally gave a sideways grin. "Well, Smith called me."

The three local men broke out into a fit of hearty laughter. Before the taller, dark skinned cop spoke.

"Yeah… Agent Harlem does give ya a lot of bloody shit."

Joji nodded, patting the younger cop's shoulder. "So how bad is it?"

" It appears to be an electrical accident." The more historic cop spoke. "But Agent Harlem is insisting it is a homicide. I take it he desires a second opinion from a friend."

Joji frowned impatiently. "Yeah, he said it was a homicide. Hopefully, we can resolve this bloody thing."

The officers chuckled and let the detective through. He swiftly came upon a long-legged, slim man in an onyx suit. His dirty blond hair was sprinkled with gray strands from his constant stress. He spoke on a plain, black iPhone, blabbering about something Joji frankly couldn't care less about. He stood over a twisted corpse and surrounded by several number cards. Instantly, Detective Joestar noticed a discarded cellphone next to the body.

Joji pulled a pair of blue spandex gloves from Smith's back pocket and snapping them on. The agent glanced over his shoulder with an annoyed glare before terminating his call.

"Would you kindly not touch my ass, Detective." He grumbled, pulling on his own pair.

Joji was already in a squat, carefully lifting the charred cellphone for anything worthy of crying "Stand!".

"'Should have been payin, attention!" He chuckled, before setting the cell phone next to the neon yellow card he had discovered it by.

Smith scowled. " Take this seriously for once, Joji."

"Okay… okay." The detective muttered bitterly before standing. "What has you thinking a Stand is involved?" He questioned, placing a fist to his hip.

Smith cleared his throat before speaking. "Well, the power lines on the main road show no signs of damage."

The detective squinted and took a look around the alley. There were no junction boxes or destroyed power lines. Nothing to indeed suggest an electrical accident. A bead of sweat dribbled down the detective's face for not observing this. He subsequently focused his attention to the poor body. The burns were less charred and black and more tanned and cooked as if it were commanded. His skin had burst open in several places, revealing thoroughly cooked muscles and organs. A massive weight hung in the air. Joji's heart began to race as the air increased in density.

Smith must have perceived it too. He stared at the body in grotesque horror. Its left hand and forearm began to glow with a sickly green flame, that licked at the air greedily. The agent took a step forward, much to Joji's bewildered astonishment.

"What are you doing?!" the Joestar cried.

The agent glared over his shoulder and forced a finger to his lips. The agent's body adopted a crimson flame. As he inched closer, a slim, towering humanoid emerged from Smith's back. Its red metal plating gleaming like a freshly painted car. The jet engines jutting from his back, triceps, calves and nape began warming the air. The Stand drew closer, leaning over it's master's shoulder. Its silvery pale hand laying over Smith's, readying itself to strike.

Gradually, Smith gripped the wrist of the corpse, revealing a small budling attached to the underside of the fried wristwatch.

Joji swallowed his now dulled gum in astonishment. "Crikey!"

"ROCKETM-" Agent Harlem attempted to shout before the budling exploded into a symphony of glowing vines about as thick as a tire. Quickly, the two cops standing off to the side were murdered. A ragged hole was punched in the older cop's left pec and the other...well, he lost his head.

Thanks to the ridiculous speed of Rocketman, Smith found himself safely at the top of the grocery store the gruesome crime scene was behind. He turned to his left to find a tanned man with long, waved raven hair and an open vest flashing him a vicious grin.

"I wasn't expectin' you to be so fast! No matter. Heatseeker is persistent."

Reflectively, Rocketman thrusted its fist at the mystery man . His vain attempt to strike the man's nose was halted by one of Heatseeker's vines ensnaring it's arm.

The wicked man, still grinning like a madman carelessly approached Smith. Olive Stand energy rippled from his mighty shoulders. The fierce brute grabbed the government agent's prominent chin.

"Y'all should keep your noses clean and go get a coldie or something." He hissed.

Smith spat in his face. Deeply annoyed, the stranger wiped away the mess and scowled. "Horrid choice. Let good ol' Mel Young introduce his fist to ya face!"

The asshole brought a meaty hook down on Agent Harlem's face, spraying spit and blood across the rooftop. The vines of Heatseeker only continued to grow, squeezing Rocketman's legs together.

Simultaneously, Joji barely avoided a faceful of vine. He broke into a forward tumble and rose to his feet, watching as the vines of Heatseeker consumed the John Doe. The vine concealed corpse began to get to its feet.

"The bloody hell?!" Joji gawked. "Vine zombies?"

The vine zombie outstretched its sinistral hand, spraying an assault of thorns upon the Joestar. Without a second thought, a being of colourful glass emerged from Joji's body. The dull blue flame of his soul began burning with excitement. With incredible precision, the glassy being snatched each thorn out of the air like they were moving at a snail's pace. However, both the Stand and its master recoiled at the burning sensation of the poisonous thorns.

"Oh, ya fuckin' cheater…" The Joestar raged.

The viney corpse laughed as it rose to its full height. " Such a close range, power type Stand is futile." It then pointed at Joji again, its eyeless face twisting with glee. Its thorn like teeth gnashed with excitement. Its vines began to contract, pulling Smith down from the rooftop. Mel descended via the ladder, handling it like a fire pole.

"Hahaha! It seems your Stand is feeble against projectiles! Tell me, detective. How do you want to _die_?"

Joji couldn't help but laugh hysterically at this foolish notion. How dumb was this guy?!

" What the hell are you laughin' at?" The corpse roared in a demonic bass, mimicking its beloved master's sudden outrage.

Swiftly, Joji's face went slack, and his mild eyes became indifferent and sharp. A venom came to his voice as the glassy Stand proceeded forward, promptly breaking the expected 1-2 meter range.

"_Who said that Smooth Criminal is a close ranger?_"

Not expecting such a rare move, Smooth Criminal was on top of Mel in an instant. Its sleek fist crashed into the Outbacker's sternum with a triumphant.

"ORA!"

Mel was sent tumbling backward as Heatseeker advanced, firing off more thorns and vines. As stubborn as ever, Smooth Criminal pushed forward. Joji stuck close behind it, his eyes glaring past the battle and at Mel with an unholy vengeance. The glowing Stand deflected any shots that came at its head and torso, while it's incredible arms tore Heatseeker's vines from their bases.

Ultimately, Heatseeker dropped Smith, focusing on Joji. Smooth Criminal suddenly dipped back, by a meat smoker. The enraged enemy pursued, thrusting its fist into the metal smoker before recoiling, vigorously shaking the flames from its arm. Joji held back a laugh from how easy this would be,

"Oi, shithead!" Joji beckoned the vine zombie before turning on his heel and running down the alleyway. Heatseeker let loose a dreadful roar and sprinted on all fours after the detective.

Mel attempted rising and called after his Stand. The criminal held his chest in pain, somehow, little bits of coloured glass popped off as he attempted moving. Rocketman's fist struck the Stand User's cheek so quickly that not even Joji would have registered it until it was too late. Sitting down next to the unconscious criminal, Smith plucked back his sleeve to rub his bruised arm.

"The damn thing nearly broke it." He muttered as Rocketman vanished into the agent's body. His brown eyes lifted to where Joji had been moments before.

"Don't fuckin' lose that body. I don't want any more paperwork tonight."

Heatseeker broke out into the main street wailing with rage. None of the pedestrians seemed to observe it. It looked around amongst the wave of heat signatures in confusion. Growing frustrated, it launched a couple of thorns at a heat signature coming from the top of a side building. It then watched as it tumbled to the street. The screams of onlookers seemed to satisfy Heatseeker. Just as it was about to return to its master, an overwhelming force slammed into its chest, burrowing something into it. Bits of green glass flew from its chest as the pressure suddenly halted.

"ORA!"

Smooth Criminal cried, with its incredible swiftness, the Stand had managed to shove the powerline that Heatseeker had ripped open with its thorns into the vine zombie's chest. Joji smiled as the enemy Stand began to convulse violently and then burst into agonizing flames. The detective pulled out a new pack of tangy gum, leaned back and popped it in his mouth. He virtually ignored the burning plant as the police peeled in.

"What a piece of piss!" He chuckled, smacking his lips.

_**\- - - To Be Continued - - - → **_


End file.
